Electronic packaging, such as shown in FIG. 1, uses moldable materials, such as epoxy resins, to encapsulate electronic components. The electronic components generate heat, which must be dissipated by the electronic packaging. Specifically, the temperature of the electronic components in an electronic device, such as shown in FIG. 1, should be kept below the maximum design temperature for each component.